


To Luna

by SupercityCarnival



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Just some muse inspired fluffy, fluff.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala & Bobbie Draper, Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	To Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the last episode of Season 4. Just my take what would have obviously happened. Lol. 
> 
> I love Arjun to pieces, but I'll never forgive him for leaving her alone on election night.

A brightness began to register behind closed eyelids. Luna was rotating closer to the sun. With no atmosphere to filter the light, it showed much harsher here than on Earth's lush surface. Her companion must have adjusted the shades to half clear at some point. She knew the young woman craved sunlight after a lifetime so far from it. 

Slowly, Chrisjen's body began to feel the sensations of waking. Her even breathing connected her mind to her surroundings. There were soft sheets beneath her body, the almost too cold temperature, though it didn't bother her under the warmth of the blankets. She stayed quiet, trying to discern if there was the sound of another's breaths, but there was nothing over the hum of Luna's vast energy system. 

Chrisjen hesitated to open her eyes. Was she still here? What if she'd left? Anxious thoughts began to cascade through her mind. If she woke up alone, what did that mean? If she woke up not alone, what did that mean? Maybe the first step to calming herself was to at least find out if she was alone or not. 

Languidly, Chrisjen blinked her chestnut eyes open. Relief flooded her heart, slowing her pulse. Her gaze settled on the beautiful Martian only inches away from her. Bobbie was already awake, watching her with the most affectionate look. They were mirroring one another's position, laying on a side, facing each other, hands tucked under their pillows. Chrisjen's lips turned up a little, then so did Bobbie's. She was surprised at how unawkward it felt, as if they'd been waking up together for years. 

Finally daring to move, Bobbie lifted a gentle hand. Her fingertip barely grazed the outline of Chrisjen's face, causing her eyes to flutter closed again. Chrisjen felt her shift on the bed and looked to her. Bobbie drew nearer, nuzzling herself close. Her hand settled at Chrisjen's hip. Their gazes stayed pinned until the Martian slipped her eyes closed to place a tender kiss on Chrisjen's lips. Held by the softness in the contact, they lingered there until their lips separated with a small, perfect sound. 

Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, fingers intertwined between their chests, the two women lay contentedly. This was the most solace Chrisjen had felt in months. She hadn't been this peaceful since before the election. The sting of losing had been erased in a single night. She shouldn't be surprised. Bobbie had always had a soothing effect on her. 

With a hand at the young woman's cheek, Chrisjen spoke quietly. "I'm glad you stayed." 

Lazily glancing to her, Bobbie replied, "Did you think I wouldn't?" 

Chrisjen didn't want to sound insecure. "I hoped you would." 

With a small smile, Bobbie closed the mere centimeters between them with another kiss. When it broke, Chrisjen was already moving to bring them into another one. The hand Bobbie had at her hip traveled around to lightly squeeze her backside then came to rest at the gentle slope of her lower back. They kissed each other, slowly, again, settling back into one another. 

"When you called me back and asked me to meet you on Luna, I got here as fast as I could," Bobbie told her.

Chrisjen grinned at her, recalling how surprised she'd been to find Bobbie at the door of her apartment on the lunar station. She hadn't expected her to come so quickly. Even more than that, she hadn't expected the way they'd fallen into bed together. She'd practically swooned when Bobbie swept her up into strong arms, kissing her hard. It only took her a second to catch up and begin pulling the Martian's clothes off. What followed was undoubtedly the best night of her life. They'd made love, talked into the night, kissed each other madly, and repeated it all over again. Chrisjen didn't realize how far down she had stuffed her desire for intimacy, both emotional and physical, until this woman made of fire came rushing through her door, eyes full of longing. 

"What made you come so quickly?" Chrisjen asked. 

A familiar look of compassion came to her companion's face. "I had just seen the election results," Bobbie explained. "I know how much you hate losing. And I know how invested you are in serving this planet." She swallowed thickly, looking away, and Chrisjen could tell she was deciding how much to share. Bobbie met her gaze. "I knew you'd be upset… angry, maybe sad. All I could think was that I wanted to make you feel better." 

Chrisjen wrapped her hand around the back of Bobbie's neck. "You certainly made me feel better," she said, thinking it was the understatement of the century. However, what she really took from the confession was that Bobbie was the first and, thus far, only person to attempt to comfort her in any way. 

The hand Bobbie had at the small of Chrisjen's back traced up her spine, in between her shoulder blades. Pulling Chrisjen close, Bobbie kissed her again, though this time with more passion. The feel of their bodies touching stirred the Earther's belly. She tangled her fingers in Bobbie's long hair, holding her there, wanting only to kiss her senseless. The gesture of rushing across the distance between Mars and Luna for the sole purpose of making her feel better wasn't lost on Chrisjen. She was more grateful than ever for this relationship. 

Drawing them closer together, Bobbie slipped a leg between Chrisjen's, inadvertently pressing a thigh against her center. Inhaling sharply at the instant throbbing brought by the movement, Chrisjen wrapped her arms tightly about Bobbie. Sensing what she'd done, the Martian dared to apply a bit more pressure. Releasing a moan against Bobbie's lips, the older woman kissed her hard. 

Chrisjen hated the idea of seeming weak in any capacity. She never wanted someone to know when they had the upper hand, which Bobbie certainly did right now. The former Secretary General was all about playing the game, and she was good at it. Pretense and pomp were her specialties. She could make anyone believe anything to get what she wanted. 

But none of those facades, and none of those lines worked with Bobbie Draper. Not because Bobbie wouldn't fall for it, but because Chrisjen simply couldn't keep it up with her. She didn't want to play a part with Bobbie. She didn't want to trick or persuade her. She wanted to be genuine with Bobbie, a trait she'd almost forgotten about herself, how to simply be with someone. 

Now, laying here together, wrapped in each other's limbs, pressing and pulling at one another, Chrisjen didn't want to go back to tricks and facades. Nor did she ever again want to have to convince herself that she was happy. She wanted to find something that truly made her happy and have the freedom to be herself for the rest of her life, to be the way she was when she was with Bobbie. 

Their kisses became desperate as the ache in Chrisjen's core increased. Dropping any semblance of control, she began grinding against the taut muscles at Bobbie's thigh. Finally the need for air won out and she tore her kiss swollen lips from the Martian's. The young woman wasn't the least bit deterred. Her mouth found the soft skin of Chrisjen's neck, ravaging it with her lips and tongue. She kissed and sucked her way from Chrisjen's shoulder, up to her pulse point and back. All the while, disconnected breathing came from the Earther as she became lost in the sensations. 

Unable to hold onto Bobbie because of the limpness beginning to spread through her, Chrisjen collapsed into the mattress. Unphased, the young woman continued on, clearly driven to bring Chrisjen to climax whether that was her original intention when she started kissing her or not. She replaced her thigh with her hand, pressing into Chrisjen's center, searching. 

Chrisjen unconsciously spread her legs, opening herself up to Bobbie's touch. The second deft fingers pressed into her clit, Chrisjen's hips reflectivity bucked against her. Bobbie did it again, and then again, until they fell into an almost aggressive rhythm. Chrisjen had forgotten what it was like to respond to someone's touch like this. God, she had missed Bobbie. She didn't have to fake anything with this woman, including orgasms. 

Suddenly, Bobbie was inside her, filling her, and Chrisjen's inner muscles reacted. She groaned loudly. The feeling of Bobbie pumping in and out, deep, was overwhelming. She moved with her until her body tensed exquisitely. Sucking in a breath, a perfect tidal wave of tingles shot through her body. Rocking uncontrollably, Chrisjen held onto Bobbie as the perfect sensations passed through her. Her breathing raged as her orgasm moved her. Fuck, if this wasn't perfection then the notion didn't exist because coming undone in Bobbie Draper's arms was the single most remarkable thing Chrisjen could think had happened to her, despite decades of remarkable events. 

Taming her heaving chest, Chrisjen worked to school her breathing. Bobbie sank into her, head against her shoulder, and Chrisjen wrapped her up. 

After minutes of content silence, Chrisjen finally quipped, "Well, thank you for that." 

With a light chuckle against her collar bone, Bobbie lifted her head to place a kiss at Chrisjen's chest, then her neck, slowly working her way across her jawline to gently press her lips to her lover's. 

"Any time," Bobbie whispered, and Chrisjen saw the same longing she'd seen in those chocolate eyes when the Martian had come charging through her door. 

There was a shift on Bobbie's face and Chrisjen saw her tense. Pushing off her hands, the young woman moved to sit up, defensively wrapping the sheet around herself. It looked as if she were retreating somehow and Chrisjen didn't understand. She followed suit and sat up too. 

"Uh," Bobbie glanced toward the bedroom door. She looked back and shyly asked, "Should I leave before Arjun comes?" 

Lips parting at such an innocent question, Chrisjen reached over to stroke the back of her fingers tenderly over a pristine cheek. She paused for a long time before sharing, "He left me."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Bobbie questioned, "What do you mean?" 

Then it was Chrisjen's turn to look away in insecurity. She leaned back against the headboard. Speaking slowly, she explained, "I asked him to come here with me and he said I should go alone." 

Bobbie was stunned. "When?" 

Remembering how the rejection felt like a ton of bricks dropping onto her heart, Chrisjen swallowed before answering. "The night of the election." 

At that, Bobbie opened her mouth to speak reflexively, but she forced herself to stay quiet. Chrisjen could see the wheels turning in those orbs. One more question from Bobbie. "He left you alone the night of the election?" 

Chrisjen could only nod, dropping her gaze. It had been a terrible moment that left her empty and hurting. As the results rolled in and it became obvious that she'd lost, she wanted to run away and hide in a comfortable space. Arjun had always been her safe place. Whether he was her first choice or not, he had always been reliable. Then he left her when she needed him most, alone to face the wolves on her own.

Gentle fingertips under her chin drew her eyes back up to meet compassionate ones. "He's a fool," Bobbie said quietly. 

Breathing out, relieved at her companion's understanding, Chrisjen relaxed. She took Bobbie's hand in hers and stroked her fingers over the back of it. Looking down at their joined hands, Chrisjen let her mind wander for the first time in so long to possibilities that had nothing to do with politics or obligation. Tracing the slopes between Bobbie's knuckles with her fingers, she thought that just maybe this was her chance. 

Catching Bobbie's eyes, she cautiously asked, "Will you stay with me, at least for a little while?" 

Without hesitation, Bobbie leaned toward her, erasing the distance between them. She kissed Chrisjen passionately and it felt so good. Slipping a hand into Bobbie's undone hair, Chrisjen pulled her in. With open mouthed, hot kisses, they explored each other. Every touch stirring her heart. 

Soon, passion gave way to affection. Hard kisses became soft and the two women sank back down onto the mattress. 

"I'll stay with you as long as you'll let me," Bobbie finally answered. 

Chrisjen beamed at her. Suddenly, none of the rest of it mattered. Arjun, the election, whatever Martian arms dealing had brought Bobbie here. Right now, it was just them and she would soak it in as long as possible. A peaceful transition of power could at least wait until the afternoon. After all, Chrisjen was still in charge and she still made the rules, if only for a short time more. For the first time, she found herself grateful that it was, indeed, only for a short time more.


End file.
